


【ONEUS｜英熊】和我一起逃亡吧

by mirrorkate



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkate/pseuds/mirrorkate
Summary: 受過心靈創傷的呂煥雄和金英助互相治癒和救贖的故事肉有治癒有劇情需要有一點點35靈感來源：도망가자-鮮于貞娥已完結
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	【ONEUS｜英熊】和我一起逃亡吧

**Author's Note:**

> 如果感覺累了，就去逃亡吧。
> 
> 去一個沒有人認識我們的地方，在我懷裡痛痛快快地哭一場，然後帶著堅強的心一起回去。
> 
> 我會永遠牽著你的手不放開。

前篇 創傷

金英助將自己鎖在房間里閉門不出，是從高中二年級的那個暑假開始的。

比往年都要更加炎熱的夏天，蟬鳴此起彼伏地穿透著窗戶，只是聽著這些空調房都無法隔絕的聲音就能感覺到唯屬於炎夏的讓人汗流浹背的粘膩感，夏日的氣息傳入了每家每戶。

本應象徵著快樂的假期已經過半，金英助卻沒有像以前一樣早早地出門和朋友見面。

整潔的房間牆壁上貼著一些海報，太陽已經升起，但刺眼的光線被嚴嚴拉上的深藍色窗簾阻擋著。

用於學習的桌上是一份日期還算新鮮的報紙，赫然寫著報道的標題：

「高中生不堪欺凌跳樓身亡」

金英助將身體蜷在了床角落的被窩里，夢里的畫面讓他緊皺著眉。每夜做噩夢的日子好像沒有盡頭。

『冷靜一點……走回來好嗎…？』

空空蕩蕩的教學樓天台上只有穿著校服的兩個人。金英助朝翻在護欄後只再跨一步便會墜落的男生擔心地喊著。

『你根本就不明白我的痛苦……』

男生的情緒有些激動，他哭喊著，正試圖松開抓著護欄邊緣的手。

金英助是在課堂時間察覺到奇怪才藉口上廁所找上來的，甚至沒有一名師生發現此時的情況，可是他也沒有辦法再找到任何人上來幫忙了，一不留神男生就真的會跳下去。

『我們不是約好了要一起出國玩嗎？再堅持一下…再堅持一下我們就能畢業了…』

『我再也堅持不住了…』

他用很弱小的聲音說了一聲對不起，金英助沒有聽清，只看見男生的手還是松開了。

『不要！』

記憶里那個炎熱的下午，天上的雲是稀散的，廣闊的天顏色藍得不真實。

在全校最接近這片天空的地方，男生的身影就這樣消失在了金英助眼前。

肉體和堅硬的地面重重撞擊時的聲音、驚恐的尖叫聲、救護車的鳴笛聲一個接一個地在他耳邊響起。

金英助還記得脫力跪倒在地上痛哭的自己是怎樣被醫護人員扶走的，他們沒有讓他看見那片學生們烏壓壓圍上去的染上了鮮血的地方。也記得他在醫院看見了男生的父母，在醫生說了些什麼以後，他們看著自己時怨恨的眼神。

金英助也聽見了。

他所以為的自己在這個學校里唯一的最好的朋友，還是永遠去了另一個世界。

「他這樣每天躲在房間也不是辦法…」

「那對他衝擊太大，還是不要逼他了。」

門外小心翼翼的討論聲吵醒了睡夢中的金英助。他知道自己讓家人很擔心，卻沒什麼力氣離開房間去應付這些。

「英助啊，午飯給你放門口了。」母親輕輕地敲了敲門，把托盤放在了門邊。

這樣的日子維持了多久呢，就連自己都覺得快要堅持不下去的時候，他的家人還是將他送到了首爾親戚的家裡，為他辦了轉學。

「你不是想要學珠寶設計嗎，在首爾上學的話將來也會有更多更好的選擇。」

「嗯。」

金英助點了點頭，在安放好兩個行李箱後坐上了前往首爾的長途汽車。他透過車窗和家人道別，也和這座承載著悲傷回憶的故鄉告別了。

這個對他來說光鮮亮麗的城市，他曾經無數次想過自己有朝一日會在這裡念書工作，只是沒有想到會因為這樣的原因讓這個日子提前到來。

然而在首爾度過的日子好像要比想象中的要平淡一些，因為到了高中三年級才轉學進來，也沒有辦法就讀什麼很好的學校，他的身邊還是圍繞著一群不學無術只知道抽煙喝酒的同學，這讓他感覺孤獨，好像一切都沒有變好。

寄人籬下的生活也讓金英助有一種心裡找不到底的不安感。他的心虛無地漂著，突然沒有了根。

他會在放學後呆在學校附近的咖啡廳里不回家，直到不得不回去和親戚們一起吃晚飯才會離開。在外面一個人度過好像要比回去壓抑著自己的感覺舒服一些。

不大不小的咖啡廳裝修雖然算不上時尚，卻很溫馨讓人舒坦，偶爾會放些小眾的歐美音樂，負責挑選播放目錄的員工品味似乎和自己很相像。

金英助每天都會坐在咖啡廳里相同的位置，點同樣的咖啡，讀他喜歡的設計書籍，偶爾也會畫一些草圖，但沒有過系統學習的稚嫩手法似乎怎麼都不合自己心意。

「您的冰美式。」

走來的服務生將彩色塑料杯墊移到了金英助面前，滿是冰塊的棕色飲料隨後被放到了杯墊上。

他看見這個不算高大甚至能算得上嬌小的服務生食指上，戴著一枚銀制的戒指，鑲著幾枚黑色寶石的很特別的設計。

金英助經常會在這裡看見這個兼職服務生，長了一張很精緻漂亮的臉卻不怎麼笑的樣子，也總是戴著這枚相同的戒指。對方好像從來不會正眼和客人對事，只是金英助默默記住了這個男生。

直到有一天，他在午休時間里學校的廁所門邊聽見了咒罵的聲音。

「天天黑著臉裝酷呢，你以為自己是誰？」

幾個校服上滿是煙味的男生圍著被強迫跪在地上的呂煥雄，其中一個粗魯地抓住了他的發絲不知輕重地晃著他的腦袋。

呂煥雄沒有反抗，只是呆滯地聽著那些不堪的辱罵，好像他是這個世界上最沒有價值的渣滓，就應該被這些人這樣對待。

「讓你偷錢又沒有偷來？」

「他家這麼窮，哪裡會有錢給他偷。」

幾個人用侮辱的語氣說著，又笑了起來。呂煥雄的頭髮剛被放開，右手又被用力地扯了過去。

「原來窮人家也會戴這種東西呢。」

「假貨吧。」

手上的戒指被摘掉扔到了一邊，金屬和廁所地板碰觸的聲音很清脆，隨即他的手又被人重重地踩在了腳下，呂煥雄忍著疼痛沒有發出聲音，倒在地上的時候只是一直盯著角落那個快要靠近下水道口的地方，他最珍貴的寶物。

呂煥雄從小就對首飾表現出了很大的興趣和熱情，但因為家裡並沒有閒錢可以支撐他的興趣，為了以後可以學習自己喜歡的這個昂貴的專業，他只能一直打工存學費。

那枚戒指，是他用兼職賺來的錢買到的，他很喜歡的一個法國小眾設計師所設計出來的手工戒指。呂煥雄費了很大功夫才終於擁有了它。他覺得即使在再苦再累的日子里，只要能夠看見它，戴著它，就還能看見自己的夢想堅持下去。

「你們在幹什麼？」

金英助推開衛生間門的時候，呂煥雄的側臉緊貼著地面，頭髮已經被蹂躪得亂七八糟。他不想讓別人看見自己沒有自尊的樣子，便緊緊地閉上了雙眼。

「嘖。」

幾個人見敞開的門後還有兩個老師閒聊著經過，便罵著髒話將金英助推到了一邊走出了廁所，被推開的金英助摔在了堅硬的洗手台旁，肩膀被撞得生疼。

但比起得救了的心情，讓呂煥雄崩潰的是那些人離開的腳步中，無意地把那枚戒指踢進了下水道里。

「你沒事吧？」

金英助想去扶他，卻看見呂煥雄無視了他著急地爬到下水道口邊伸手想撈些什麼。

無果。

呂煥雄終於放棄手上徒勞的動作，抬起頭失落的眼神對上了金英助的視線。

他的眼睛很好看，長長的睫毛下有些濕潤的那種受傷小動物一樣可憐的雙眼，很快又被偽裝出來的冷漠蓋了過去。

那時候金英助才認出來，原來那個總是在咖啡廳遇見的服務員和自己是一個學校的學生。

他似乎沒有認出自己，也沒有道謝，只是站起身拍了拍校服上的污漬，當然已經滲進了白色襯衫里的灰黑色並無法被輕易拍掉，他的手背被踩得浮出了淡淡的淤血。

在金英助想要幫他撥開劉海整理的時候，呂煥雄擋開了他的手。

「別多管閒事。」

呂煥雄也許是出於習慣性的冷漠，也許是出於不想要連累這個人和自己一起被欺負，他拒絕別人好意的時候很決絕。

就在金英助擔心的注視下，他低著頭快步離開了那個他總是遭受暴力的地方。

……

呂煥雄不知道自己的生活是從什麼時候變成這個樣子的。

回想過來的時候，他才發現自己在這所學校里沒有過過什麼好日子。被記號筆畫花塗黑的課本、被惡意划爛的桌椅板、被人在吃午飯時用髒抹布在頭頂上擰出污水，他好像很少聽過稱贊，惡劣的辱罵和嘲笑倒是聽見過很多，多到即使那些話塞滿了他的耳朵和腦袋也不再會感覺到難過的地步。

到底是怎麼堅持過來的，連呂煥雄自己也不明白。他只知道要更努力，才有機會逃離這個地獄般的地方去做自己想做的事。

其實很累，可是再累也不能停下。呂煥雄知道一旦停下腳步，自己可能真的會撐不下去。

金英助好像是在那個垃圾一樣的環境里第一個站出來幫助自己的人。

就像往常一樣拖著在學校應付同學們的對待就已經筋疲力盡的身軀去到打工的咖啡廳里，呂煥雄換上了工作服襯衫和印有咖啡廳標誌的黑色圍裙，但拉開更衣室簾子的時候已經疲憊得做不出任何表情。

店長總是告訴他要用笑容面對客人，可是呂煥雄覺得自己連笑著面對自己都做不到，更別說面對別人了。知道念了很多次也無法讓這個學生改正過來，店長便也不再逼他，只是提醒他態度要好一些。

坐在角落的客人總是會點冰美式。

但呂煥雄從來沒有抬眼看過這個咖啡廳里來來去去的任何人，只是機械地做些咖啡，送著咖啡，直到那天他將杯子放到桌子上時，客人突然向他搭話。

「你還好嗎？」

是那個今天看見了自己被欺負時丟人模樣的人。

金英助一直望著那只受傷的手上淤青的痕跡，也注意到他的食指上沒再戴著那枚特別的戒指。他溫柔得讓人不適應的目光讓呂煥雄下意識地縮回了手。

「你跟蹤我…」

「我每天都來這裡…」

「那喝完就趕緊走吧。」

似乎是真的聽從了自己的話，金英助喝完那杯冰塊還沒怎麼開始融化的美式以後便離開了。

呂煥雄卻覺得松了口氣，他太不習慣接受別人的關心了。就如同那些人嘴裡說的一樣，天天黑著臉的自己好像真的會給身邊人帶來厄運，還是孤獨地活著比較好。

只是他沒有想到，到了兼職下班的時間他換回了亂糟糟的校服出來時，又看見了那張熟悉的臉孔提著一個黑色塑料袋站在咖啡廳的玻璃門邊。

金英助好像一直在等著自己下班，又沒敢進去打擾自己，只是拿著附近藥店買來的去淤藥等在那裡，看下班時間路上忙碌的人們在這條大路上走走停停，直到灰蒙蒙的天逐漸暗成了靛藍色。

「你怎麼還在這…」

「回去抹點這個藥吧，這樣傷會好快些。」

金英助把袋子塞到了有些驚訝的人手上便走開了，甚至沒給呂煥雄說出下一句話的時間，便剛好趕上了旁邊巴士站停靠著的回家的汽車。

呂煥雄不明白自己為什麼會有些莫名生氣，他無奈地打開看了看袋子里的東西。

藥和創可貼，還有一罐果汁。

巴士駛走的時候，他看了看靠窗坐著的金英助的側臉，又嘆了口氣。

那罐果汁被洗完澡忍著痛塗完藥的呂煥雄放在了自己的書桌上。其實呂煥雄並不喜歡喝甜的飲料，可是不知怎麼的，那天他還是拉開了易拉罐把果汁喝完了。

那以後他總是會在學校里遇見金英助。

在下課到走廊的儲物櫃上拿課本的時候，在午休時躲在天台上吃麵包的時候，放學收拾完書包準備去咖啡店打工的時候。

金英助好像是有意無意地在跟在自己身邊，但又假裝得很自然讓人不覺得刻意。

呂煥雄一開始會躲著他，但金英助卻沒有放棄過靠近他。

他說自己的儲物櫃壞了暫時沒有修好，想要和他共用一個，他的東西可能會有點多，但是希望呂煥雄不要介意。

明明是不同班的學生，每次都要那麼遠地走過來拿書也沒關係嗎。呂煥雄問他，也怕他的書會被欺負自己的人破壞，但金英助笑著說就當是做運動了，他說他的書很貴，如果有人敢劃一定會讓他們賠償。

於是呂煥雄的櫃子里除了自己的課本，也漸漸地多出了很多他曾經想買但又不捨得買的珠寶設計書，他才知道原來金英助和自己喜歡著很多相似的東西。

好像就是因為這種親近的錯覺，讓呂煥雄漸漸放下了戒備。

他說他也習慣在教學樓的天台吃午飯，便也在呂煥雄一個人坐在天台長椅上吹風的時候默默地坐到他的身邊。

看著他的午飯又問呂煥雄都那麼瘦了為什麼只吃麵包就當一頓飯。慢慢地他會把自己便當里的肉分給他，說自己在減肥即使吃少點也沒關係，也會給呂煥雄帶上一罐果汁當作甜點。

「你放學還得打工，吃這麼少低血糖暈倒就麻煩了。」

呂煥雄沒有告訴過他自己討厭喝甜的，可是金英助看著自己的眼神太過溫柔了，他開始變得沒辦法拒絕這個人，便每天接過那一罐又一罐甜得讓他發膩的果汁，硬著頭皮喝下去。

連呂煥雄自己都沒有發現，他好像漸漸習慣了有金英助陪在自己身邊的日子，也不再排斥他對自己的好意，甚至偶爾會在金英助因為課業太忙而沒有來找自己的時候，主動去自動販賣機按下那個果汁的按鍵。

金英助還是會坐在那個固定的位置，等著呂煥雄為他端來咖啡，而穿著圍裙的人偶爾會在小盤子上放上兩個曲奇送給他。

他的世界好像不再被陰霾籠罩，有一絲溫暖的光撥開烏雲透進了呂煥雄的內心。

可是欺凌他的人沒有消失，平和的日子好像是因為快樂而顯得特別短暫，並沒有維持很久就又和呂煥雄的志願調查表一起被撕碎了。

「珠寶設計？就你這樣的廢物也能考上大學嗎。」

那個他在這所學校里唯一可以感覺到自由舒心的天台，還是被那些人發現了。

地上呂煥雄的書包被翻得亂七八糟，他們把他的課本和文具踩髒後隨意地踢到了長椅旁，又對著班主任分發下來的志願表上的字發出刺耳的譏笑聲。

「還給我…」

他第一次對這群人張嘴，反而讓他們覺得稀奇地更加起勁。

「聽到了嗎，他說還給他哈哈哈！」

「來，我這就還給你。」

男生將那張寫著呂煥雄志願的紙舉在了他的面前，對半撕開後，又撕了很多下，直到他手裡的志願表變成了紙碎順著天台上的風飄散在空中，又被無情地吹落到了伸手無法觸及的地方。

覺得沒意思的人們走掉了。

只剩下呂煥雄追著紙片走到了天台的邊緣，紅著眼眶看那些殘缺的碎紙離自己遠去。

或許自己的夢想也會像這樣永遠無法實現嗎，現在的堅持真的有意義嗎，還是只是真的在白日做夢而已。

他呆呆地望著教學樓下零星幾個學生在聽到上課鈴響起時急忙跑回教室的身影，幾片紙屑殘骸被他們踏過，沒有引起他們一絲注意。

呂煥雄又覺得自己的全身都被疲憊填滿了，那種累到不想再移動一下腳步，想要讓時針永遠停在這裡永遠不要再走的倦意甚至讓他連淚水都無法掉下來，只是很累很累，不想再為了那些虛無縹緲的想法撐下去了。

「煥雄…？」

金英助在儲物櫃拿書的時候沒有看見他，教室里也沒有他的身影，有種莫名的擔心便想著到天台看看。

他爬上樓梯的時候，呂煥雄正站在護欄邊望著樓底下發呆。

「不要……不可以……」

呂煥雄似乎沒有聽見金英助喊他的名字，回過神來的時候他已經被衝上來的金英助拉了下來緊緊地擁在了懷裡，嘴裡低聲念叨著。他的力量很大，抱得他幾乎要喘不過氣來。

「你怎麼了…？」

呂煥雄從來沒有見過金英助反應這麼大的樣子，他並沒有打算跳下去，只是一瞬間被心裡的難受浸得有些呆滯。

但金英助卻比他更激動地哭了出來，讓呂煥雄一直壓抑的情緒也不可控制地爆發了。

他們在那個涼風有些肆虐的天台地上抱著彼此，讓湧出的淚水落在了對方的肩上。

無言，只是那樣哭著，兩人之間的懷抱隨著身體哭泣的顫抖越收越緊。

呂煥雄不知道金英助為什麼會哭得那麼傷心，淚水漸漸止住的他撫了撫難以平復的金英助的後背，好像他才是需要被安慰的那個人。

直到感覺環抱自己身軀的力度變小，金英助拉開了兩人的距離，呂煥雄看見滿臉淚痕的他突然覺得心疼。

「我們逃吧。」

金英助緩緩開口，他的雙眼哭得有些紅腫。

「逃去哪…？」

呂煥雄沒有等到金英助的回答，便被他寬大溫暖的掌心握住了自己的手。

他拉著他跑下了教學樓，在每個教室里都正講授著課的時間，不顧門衛阻止的叫喊帶著他跑出了學校大門。

他說，他每天回家坐的巴士終點站，是一片大海。

只有他們的公交車上，金英助坐在呂煥雄身邊的位置上緊握著他的手。

汽車運駛的速度很快，在那個時間點暢通無阻的大路上，飛馳而過的景色映在金英助的瞳孔上，又被呂煥雄看在了眼裡。

他沒有騙他，逐漸駛向郊區方向的風景開始變得柔和，直到一片寬闊的海出現在了他的眼前。金英助牽著他的手下了巴士。

那是一片還未被開發的海灘。金英助似乎已經很熟悉這裡的路，他撥開破洞的鐵絲網帶呂煥雄踏進了沙灘上。

海水的咸腥味溫和地觸著嗅覺，呂煥雄每走一步鞋子就會陷入沙子里一些，可是金英助沒有松開過牽住他的手，讓他可以沒有顧慮地走在隨時可能讓他摔倒的沙上。

他們站在海水拍上岸沙粒乾燥和濕潤的界線上，海浪互相拍打的聲音放鬆了呂煥雄的神經。他已經好久沒有看過海了，也不知道這裡會有景色那麼讓人舒服的地方，好像只要一直站在這裡，所有煩惱和痛苦都會消失。

呂煥雄閉上眼深呼吸，心裡變得平靜一些了。

「我有時候累了就會來這裡發呆。」

身旁的人開口對他說，又退後了幾步緩緩坐了下來，拉著呂煥雄也一起坐在了沙灘上。

他們沈默了許久，只是靜靜地聽著海浪聲，牽著彼此的手。

「煥雄，我們去上同一個學校吧。」

然後一起度過大學生活，一起成為珠寶設計師。

我們永遠都在一起吧。

「嗯。」

離市區有些路程的地方，在他們到達的時候已經接近日落時分。看著剛才還明亮著的天逐漸變成橙黃色，上面是太陽正在下落的影子，有些刺眼，卻讓人停不下注視的目光。

「如果可以一直躲在這裡就好了。」

呂煥雄望著海平線上光芒漸漸退卻的太陽有些不捨。

「那今晚我們就呆在這裡吧？」

我知道這附近有一些可以暫時落腳的地方，但看上去有些破舊，只要你不介意就好。金英助淡淡地說著，看向了呂煥雄。

也許他們會被當作離家出走的小孩嗎。

呂煥雄在踏入旅店房間的瞬間，突然好像有了真的在逃亡的感覺。

他們身上的錢只夠開一間最小的房間，在旅館最盡頭的地方，的確有些舊但仍然是乾淨整潔的。

打開房門的時候窗邊純白的簾子被海風吹起，金英助上前將窗戶關小的時候，才感覺到兩個人在這裡的氣氛有些曖昧。

「我睡沙發吧…」

金英助看著那張雙人床，有些尷尬地說。

「都是男生有什麼關係，一起睡吧。」

呂煥雄倒是沒有太在意，他隨意地坐在床邊拿出剛剛一起在便利店買的飯團，遞給了金英助一個。

可能是因為下午激動地哭過一場，又坐車來了這麼遠的地方，兩個人都有些累了，填飽肚子以後困意很快湧了上來，天空也逐漸黑了下來，一閃一閃地亮起了很多小亮點。

「但是你不回家真的沒關係嗎？」

呂煥雄和他窩在同一床被子里隔著一些距離，海邊的房間氣溫有些低，兩人之間的縫隙透進了冷風。

「嗯，你呢？家人不會擔心嗎。」

面對著他的金英助也有點擔心，呂煥雄卻露出了難得的笑容。

「看來我們都是沒人愛的孩子。」

呂煥雄的聲音帶了些無奈，他沒有發現金英助看著他的臉有些入神，直到空氣安靜的時間變長，金英助的眼神讓被注視的人臉開始發燙。

「你笑起來很好看，應該多笑笑。」

金英助說完這句話的時候，不自覺動情地吻了上去，在僵住的人的嘴角上。呂煥雄沒來得及閉眼，只能看見面前的人突然湊近。

他的嘴唇好柔軟，是呂煥雄所能想象到的最輕柔的吻。

「抱歉…」

金英助反應過來自己的失禮時，慌張地停止了親吻動作想要解釋，他看著呂煥雄有些驚訝的表情，不知道自己為什麼會忍不住吻他，更沒想到在他解釋的話語還沒有組織出來，呂煥雄便湊上來吻住了自己。

這次不再只是嘴角的輕吻，他稚嫩地用唇填滿著兩人唇間的縫隙，不安的手僵硬地抓住了金英助的手臂。

被吻的人再也忍不住了，他捧著呂煥雄的臉頰加深兩人的貼合，鼻尖因為愈發深情的吻互相蹭著。他們的體溫升高得很快，呂煥雄覺得自己耳邊已經被彼此急促的心跳聲充斥得發暈。

呂煥雄可以感覺到側躺著的人漸漸跨到了自己的身上，下身挺起的地方隔著褲子布料碰到一起時身體不可避免地因為敏感而輕顫著。

他以前聽說過，男人和男人做愛會很痛，鑽心的那種痛。呂煥雄突然有些害怕，可是金英助的動作太溫柔了，每一個落在他身上的吻都輕得讓他發麻。

他的頸側很敏感，在被濕熱的舌頭舔弄時忍不住發出了斷斷續續的喘息，頭腦里每一根不理智的神經都被調動了起來，呂煥雄覺得再被挑逗下去真的會控制不住自己的身體。

身上變得赤裸的時候，呂煥雄突然有些害羞，他能看見金英助胸膛的肌肉線條很好看，還有他撐在自己身旁的手臂上若隱若現的血管，和纖瘦的自己不一樣，有一種似乎只屬於成年人的性感。

他想告訴他自己很害怕，可是不安感很快又被金英助游移在自己腰側的撫摸衝散，他將兩人滾燙的性器握在了一起輕輕套弄著，取而代之的是一陣讓呂煥雄繃緊了腰的快感。

感覺到身下的人已經進入了狀態，金英助開始用手指為他做擴張。

呂煥雄原以為那會痛得可怕，但金英助卻沒有讓他感受到太多的疼痛，他的指節一點點地深入自己體內，在他忍不住呻吟出聲的地方上按壓著，直到酥麻感讓呂煥雄的前端冒出了透明的液體。

呂煥雄抬起被欲情朦朧的雙眼看著這個他所遇見到過的最溫柔的人把性器慢慢沒入自己變得濕潤的部位，被填滿的感覺讓他一下子無法適應，酸脹感讓呂煥雄皺了皺眉。

「疼嗎…？」

忍耐慾望的人用低沈的聲線問他。身下的人輕輕搖頭，很快又因為抽插的動作而禁不住發出柔弱的呻吟聲。

呂煥雄終於知道和一個人融為一體是什麼感覺，金英助的汗水滴在了自己微顫的肌膚上，深情看著自己的人加速著身體的動作讓麻得手臂上起滿了雞皮疙瘩的呂煥雄不自覺緊緊地摟住了他的肩。

好像快要融化了，自己的理智、慾望和身體。全部都要被金英助炙熱的溫度融化了。

呂煥雄突然覺得，如果要選出他人生里最幸福的一天，也許就會是今天了吧。他的心好像突然有了屬於自己的可以安定的地方，那些讓他煎熬的痛苦似乎都能夠咬咬牙忍過去了。

我們會永遠在一起的對吧。

只要再堅持一下，再堅持一下就能看見希望了。

回想起來，那一定是呂煥雄最用力活著的一段時間了。

他辭掉了咖啡店的兼職，在學費已經存得差不多的時候。每天下課他都會呆在圖書館準備大學入試，金英助會和他一起。

學校里那些習慣霸凌的人會指著他們嘲笑，說他們是同性戀，是骯髒的戀人。

呂煥雄有些愧疚自己讓金英助變成了和他一樣被排擠的對象，可是金英助每次都會安慰他只要在他身邊，別人怎麼看待他都無所謂。

他們的生活因為共同的目標而變得充實了起來。

即使打開儲物櫃的時候看見的是熟悉的東西被破壞的樣子，呂煥雄也不再感到痛苦了。曾經充斥了他全身的孤獨好像完全消失了。

如果這種生活可以一直下去的話，呂煥雄也許就會一直快樂下去吧。

只是在離大學入試不剩多少時間的時候，金英助還是從他的生活里消失了。

呂煥雄還記得那天看到了金英助和他的家長一起走進老師的辦公室呆了很久，他在走廊窗外看見金英助低頭沈著臉的樣子，但上課鈴響起讓呂煥雄不得不回到教室，等到放學的時候金英助早已離開了學校。

那些珠寶設計的書還在他的儲物櫃里，書的主人卻不再出現在學校。

後來他才聽老師說，是金英助的家人突然決定送他出國，走得似乎很急，連回來跟呂煥雄道別的時間都沒有留下。

不辭而別。

這是呂煥雄從來沒有想到過的，那個和自己約定了要上同一個大學的人竟然拋下了自己，甚至離開了韓國。

也是那個時候他才發現，自己和金英助的關係原來也不過如此，真到了關鍵的時候，他甚至沒有一個可以聯繫上他的辦法。

沒有金英助在身邊，那些讓人難以承受的欺凌又開始圍繞自己。

他還是會被拖進衛生間踩在腳下，被人用侮辱的話咒罵，那些金英助留下的昂貴的書還是被一頁一頁地撕碎在了他的面前。

他努力去調整心態，痛苦還是回到了自己的身體裡、精神上。

他又變回了那個孤僻的人，看見過希望的人重新墜入失望的難過好像要更加讓人難以接受。

呂煥雄掙扎著，所幸付出過的努力沒有白費，他還是通過了考試，順利考上了那所本應兩個人一起踏入的學校。

他終於還是向夢想接近了一步，可是喜悅的感覺卻比想像中的要淡，他覺得自己仍然像是一具空殼，沒有寄託。

……

在金建學主動靠近呂煥雄的時候，呂煥雄的第一反應是躲避。

就像他對其他所有人一樣，金建學覺得他好像很害怕別人的靠近，很難敞開心扉去相信別人。

從在開學典禮里看見呂煥雄第一眼時，金建學便記住了這個長得漂亮卻氣質冷漠的人。上課的時候才發現他是自己設計系的同班同學，自然地就開始接近他。

雖然大學生活的大家都在為自己的前途忙碌著，不再像高中時那些人一樣有空去欺負騷擾別人，呂煥雄還是習慣了把人拒於千里之外。

只是金建學對人熱情的方式不算讓人難以接受，呂煥雄逐漸接受了和他適當距離的朋友交往。

他們經常被分在同一個小組作業，也經常選到同一門大課，交集變多的兩人終於在入讀大學的第二年變成了好朋友。

不像自己，呂煥雄從來不會去參加社團活動，也不會在系聚餐的時候喝酒，他總是很安靜地一個人呆著。

雖然只有他們兩個獨處的時候，他偶爾會說些心裡話，但金建學覺得呂煥雄仍然把他推得很遠。

他們的關係真正走近，是在一次聚會後金建學借著酒勁要向他表白。

在大學附近的烤肉店裡，大家把啤酒和燒酒混在一起一杯又一杯地往喉嚨里灌，只有呂煥雄喝著果汁靜靜地坐在角落吃著大家夾剩下的小塊五花肉。

金建學坐在長桌上對角的位置不時撇向和這桌熱鬧的氛圍格格不入的他。

他還是沒有按耐住自己內心的想法。已經微醺的金建學又給自己倒了一杯燒酒，其實對他來說酒有些辣嗓子，只是醉了的感覺很好，他可以鼓起勇氣做出一些平時不敢做的事。

比如像現在這樣，起身繞過他的同學們拉起呂煥雄的手腕便往店外走。

被拉走的時候，呂煥雄的嘴裡還在嚼著那塊小得可憐的烤肉，他在人群里呆著的時候眼神總是有些呆滯。

他驚訝地看著這個酒氣濃重的人把他按在烤肉店旁邊巷子里的牆上。金建學的身體靠近他的時候，他條件反射地眯起了眼縮著身體，讓人心疼的本能反應。

「其實你不用強迫自己參加這種聚會的…」

金建學看著收回了自己的手。他能看出來呂煥雄每次不得不出來湊人數的時候的勉強，也在為自己的表白找尷尬的開場詞。

「我沒有關係…你沒事吧？」

呂煥雄扶了扶這個即使只是站在原地都搖搖晃晃的人，身體接觸的瞬間卻被金建學吻了上來。

隱藏在人來人往的拐角，巷子里兩人之間的時間好像凝結住了，但大路上走動的人們誰都沒有發現他們。

金建學覺得自己一定是瘋了。他不知道該怎麼開口，卻讓身體比腦子快了一步做出這種事情。

然而呂煥雄沒有推開他，只是默默地看著恢復理智的人移開自己的嘴唇。不知道為什麼，呂煥雄的眼神好像很難過，比平常看見的要更加落寞。

金建學被這種受傷的眼神哽得無法將表白的話繼續說出口。

「對不起…我沒辦法回應你的感情…」

呂煥雄卻先開口了。他其實隱約能夠感覺到金建學對他的好，也許是帶著一些別的感情的，他不想讓他難堪，只能讓自己先做這個壞人的角色。

「你討厭我嗎？」

金建學問他，呂煥雄卻紅了眼。

明明只是一個吻，卻讓呂煥雄很難過的樣子，金建學突然覺得抱歉，他看不下去呂煥雄小心翼翼不想讓他尷尬的樣子。

「我不討厭你…我只是…」

我只是害怕相信別人。只要所有故事都沒有開始，就永遠不會結束不是嗎。

呂煥雄不討厭金建學，即使對他不是那種可以成為戀人的情感，但他們認識了這麼久，他最明白金建學即使外表看上去有些凶，但心裡其實很柔軟，是善良的人。

要相信他嗎。

高中的記憶，那個人的記憶，還是在他的腦海裡時隔一段時間就會浮出來刺痛他。明明並不是多長的故事，在他的心裡卻特別深刻。

一個人無法承受的話，金建學會願意替他分擔嗎。

想到這些，揪心的感覺還是讓他的淚水溢出了眼眶。很久沒有人會像這樣想要走進他內心了。

被拒絕的人卻沒有表現得太在意，他抓起了呂煥雄的手。

「走吧。」

呂煥雄沒有問他要去哪，只是跟隨著這個腳步仍然不太穩的人一直走著。

他們的學校在市中心，很繁華的地方，在大學生們出來聚會找樂子的夜裡，他們和學生們擦肩而過穿梭在那條五光十色的大路上。直到耳邊吵雜的聲音逐漸變淡，往斜坡上走的腿有些酸。他們停在了一個可以看見這個城市一小片夜景的地方。

他們坐在長椅上，眼下映入的是燈光已經熄滅的學校的一角，還有大街上的霓虹燈，不知道要去往哪裡的人們匆忙走著的影子。

心情平復了一些。

不說話也沒有關係。就算不願意相信他也沒有關係的，每個人都會有自己不想讓別人知道的故事。但是只要你想說，我一定會好好聽著的。金建學說。

即使不知道呂煥雄過去發生過什麼事，他願意聽他說，哪怕只是一點點也好，他想成為支持他的力量。因為他看著呂煥雄的樣子，好像一個人憋著太多心事了，作為朋友也快要看不下去了。

呂煥雄望著那片夜景呆滯了很久，金建學坐在他的身旁默默地陪著他，直到酒醉感完全散去的時候，身旁的人緩緩開口。

他還是鼓起勇氣把那些壓得他喘不過去的故事說了出來。不知道只是為了說給想要關心他的人聽，還是為了讓自己敞開心面對自己真實的情感。

他說在金英助離開以後，他好像再也沒有辦法允許自己去愛別人，也沒有辦法愛自己了。失去的感覺太可怕，他怕自己真的會無法承受。

呂煥雄說著那些話，遲疑地拿出了手機翻開相冊。

金建學可以看見他下了很大決心的樣子，他默默地看著呂煥雄將屏幕上一張又一張的照片往下划，直到相冊最初的地方，儲存在這個手機里的第一張照片。

是一張兩個人合照的拍立得，他用手機拍了下來。

那是呂煥雄和金英助要離開那片海邊時，向旅館老闆借來了拍立得相機一起拍下的合照。他們的唯一一張合照，在呂煥雄上大學得到了手機以後第一張存下來的照片。

他其實很害怕看見這張合照，可是他也害怕這份回憶消失，他糾結著拍下來以後，又隨便拍了很多沒有意義的照片讓它在相冊里被蓋過去。

金建學看著屏幕里兩個人的笑臉，他好像從來沒有見過呂煥雄笑得那麼燦爛。

呂煥雄覺得自己沈重的心在說出了那些事以後似乎變輕鬆了一些。不知不覺街上的霓虹燈也一個接一個地逐漸熄滅了。

金建學對待他還是像以前一樣，他們都沒有在意這場友情里小小的插曲，雖然呂煥雄還是習慣獨來獨往，還是不會在聚會里喝酒。

但金建學不再帶著從前的困惑，他完全理解了這個人，也用最能讓兩個人舒服的相處方式陪伴了他整個大學生活。

四年時間就在一眨眼間飛速地過去了。

金建學覺得和呂煥雄每天泡在一起做畢業設計的日子好像還在昨天，而轉眼間，他們已經穿著學士服站在了畢業典禮的禮堂里。

校長穿著西裝站在掛著校旗的講台前，說著對畢業生的祝福詞。呂煥雄在台下聽著，腦中自然地跟著回顧這幾年他在這裡度過的日子。

他覺得自己好像過得不算好也不算太壞，雖然他有時候還是會像空殼一樣沒有靈魂，但至少有金建學這個好朋友在他的身邊緩解了他痛苦的時間。

只是他突然想到，如果像約定一樣，金英助也能夠站在這個禮堂里和他一起聽著祝詞接過畢業證書，那該多好。

這個時候金英助又會在做什麼，或許他也會站在那邊的禮堂里想到自己嗎。

當金建學告訴呂煥雄自己不會呆在首爾，而是打算回老家工作的時候，呂煥雄的眼裡有些失落。

「以後還會見面的，別難過呀。」

金建學笑著拍了拍他的肩膀，扶了扶他因低頭而有些歪掉的學士帽。

「嗯，要保持聯繫。」

呂煥雄說著，攝影師的聲音又將他的注意力拉回了前方。

「來，大家看鏡頭，一、二、三！」

在閃光燈閃過的下一秒，站成幾排的穿著學士服的設計系學生們將學士帽一起向空中拋起。不自覺上揚的嘴角，畢業的喜悅。

呂煥雄也被身邊人的笑聲感染，和他們一起笑著。

說長也很長，說短也很短的大學時光終於還是劃上了圓滿的句號。

把金建學送到車站的時候，呂煥雄有些不捨，他將幫他推著的其中一個行李箱還到了金建學手中，擁抱。

「工作了要好好照顧自己。」

「你也是，別再只吃那麼少了。」

金建學揉了揉他的頭髮，呂煥雄還是目送他上了車。金建學隔著車窗和他揮手的時候，呂煥雄笑了笑。

「我們一定都要做到自己想做的事。」

呂煥雄說。雖然隔著玻璃的金建學並不能聽見。

他看著列車緩緩駛離了車站。

好像真的結束了，但這也意味著新的開始吧，我們一定都能做到的。

……

中篇 再次相遇

呂煥雄畢業後在一家還算有名的珠寶設計公司找到了一份設計師助理的工作，也在離公司近的地方租了一個小公寓開始了獨居生活。

他在公寓里放了一個透明玻璃櫃。

大學打工讓他存下了一些錢，也慢慢買了很多他喜歡的首飾放在這個玻璃櫃上，只是在各式各樣的飾品中，不再有款式類似那枚銀制的，鑲有黑色寶石的戒指。

出社會以後生活節奏變得要比校園裡快得多，也是進入公司以後他才發現自己還有很多不足，原本在學校里他可能算得上是系里最優秀的那一批學生，但現在他的身邊圍繞的都是一群專業能力比他厲害更多的人。

和他們比起來，自己就顯得很業餘。

同是一屆的畢業生，有些人已經面上了設計師的崗位，而呂煥雄還只能在設計師的邊上打下手，這也讓他的心裡有些落差。

但真正踏入這個行業以後，他仍然是帶有憧憬的。

他還記得在說明會上看見的那些展示品，有朝一日自己設計出的首飾也一定會被別人看見吧。

還有第一次拿到屬於自己的金屬名牌時，他把它別在了自己的襯衫上，只是看著摸著就會很開心。

呂煥雄就這樣過上了公司和家裡兩點一線的生活，偶爾也會自己畫畫圖拿給設計師看，雖然沒有得到太多好的評價，但他還是沒有放棄地在下班時間以後也堅持學習。

原本以為生活會就這樣踏上正軌，但呂煥雄沒有想到，有一天他會在公司再次見到那個人。

「我來介紹一下，這是和我們公司合作的從國外回來的設計師，金英助。」

負責人領著幾個西裝筆挺的男人來到會議室的時候，呂煥雄和他身邊的設計師自然地站起了身。

在還未抬眼看見他的臉時，那個人的名字就先被從負責人嘴裡說了出來。

金英助還未看到自己。

呂煥雄看著深色發絲的人穿著一套深灰色質感很好的西裝，他好像一點都沒有變過，直視別人的雙眼裡還是帶著一份溫柔，又似乎比以前多了一份幹練。他還是自己記憶里的樣子，只是不再穿著高中制服。

金英助向他初次見面的設計師伸出手，而呂煥雄一直愣在一旁。

在這次會議以前，呂煥雄翻閱過他輔助的設計師桌上的資料，他沒有留意名字，只是看見上面的作品，根本不像一個新人就能做出水準。原來這麼久沒有見面，金英助已經成為了這樣優秀的設計師。

呂煥雄突然很想找個地方躲起來，他不想讓金英助看見自己這麼多年了沒有長進的樣子，也不知道該怎麼面對這個人。

然而金英助的手還是順著握手的順序伸到了自己的面前。

他能感覺到金英助注意到他時眼神中閃過的一絲驚訝和複雜，呂煥雄壓抑著心中的情緒握住了他的手。

「你好。」

呂煥雄的語氣強裝得很鎮定，彷彿今天真的是他們第一次見面一樣。對方也讀懂了這個氛圍，沒有去透露出他們原本就認識的信息。

只是兩個人在接下來的會議里，都無法再靜下心來。

呂煥雄總是會控制不住將眼神移向就坐在他對面的人，好幾次和金英助視線對上的時候，又迅速地躲開他的注視。

負責人說他們是為了合作的事情才從國外過來首爾，只會短暫地呆一陣子直到項目結束就會回去。就連他們要入住的短租公寓都是呂煥雄負責聯繫安排的。

呂煥雄原以為自己終於可以進入一個真正的項目組里去工作，但沒想到這種興奮感又被再次見到金英助的慌張擊碎了。

煎熬地結束了會議，已經是接近下班的時間。

負責人沒有讓他回到工位，而是讓呂煥雄帶著這些外國過來的合作夥伴到附近吃晚飯。

他們一行人里，只有金英助是韓國人，沒有翻譯在身邊的呂煥雄語言溝通自然也不容易。

在呂煥雄坐上公司的車上緊張地不知道該帶他們往哪裡走的時候，注意到了他的坐立不安的人自然地提出有想去的餐廳，金英助坐在副駕駛上打開了手機地圖遞給了身旁的呂煥雄。

「謝謝…」

「原來你都考駕照了。」

金英助隨意提著，想起了以前呂煥雄說自己很怕開車，一定不會去考駕照的。

「嗯…」

呂煥雄心不在焉地發動了汽車，聽著後排的外國人用語速很快的英語交談著，絲毫沒有發覺前排兩個人之間尷尬的氛圍。

黃昏時分的道路有些堵塞，呂煥雄的手指一直焦躁地摳著方向盤，金英助也注意到了，只是覺得自己開口搭話會讓呂煥雄更加不安，便也沒有和他聊天。

其實他也一樣。

知道自己要回國的時候金英助的第一反應就是想要去找呂煥雄，雖然他甚至不知道該怎麼找到他，但這幾年他從來沒有忘記過這個人，也一直為自己的突然離開愧疚著。

呂煥雄和他假裝是陌生人的時候，金英助其實很害怕呂煥雄真的不記得他了，可是他表現出來的無法掩飾內心的小動作又出賣了他。

他們來到了一個韓式小酒館，入夜後已經有零星幾桌客人在喝著酒聊天了。

金英助翻開菜單用熟練的英語和他的同事交流著的時候，呂煥雄呆呆地看著他，突然覺得金英助好像離自己距離更遠了。

他好像變成了自己不曾想象過的優秀的模樣，不再是那個跟自己一樣讀著垃圾高中，每天在自己身邊給他送果汁的人了。

呂煥雄很想知道這些年他在國外都過著怎樣的生活，可是他問不出口，兩個人之間好像多了一種陌生的彆扭。

「這個五人份，然後再來四瓶啤酒和一杯橙汁。」

在呂煥雄還在走神的時候，金英助已經和服務員點完了餐。

「你以前來過這嗎？」

金英助問著，好像兩個人都很拘謹，只能用這樣僵硬的話題來開啓談話。

「畢業以後就沒有再來過這種地方了。」

呂煥雄看著金英助將服務員送上來的橙汁遞到他的面前，突然有些心酸。這個人的細心和體貼似乎一直沒有變過。

那一頓晚飯，呂煥雄一直默默地坐在酒桌邊聽著他們用外語聊自己無法加入的話題。不過也好，呂煥雄也的確不擅長應付這種場合，語言問題反而給了他合理的藉口沈默。

酒館內的氛圍逐漸變得熱鬧了起來，桌上的幾個外國人也有些微醺了，終於快能結束這個尷尬的時間了。

呂煥雄起身要去衛生間的時候，不小心帶到了自己掛在座位上的外套。也許是心煩讓他自己都沒有注意到就離開了座位。

金英助彎身幫他撿起來時，外套口袋里掉出了一本小手稿本。棕色的皮質封皮裡面是一些呂煥雄平時有靈感了就會隨手畫下來的設計草圖。

他翻開，細細地看著。

其實呂煥雄畫出來的設計都很特別，至少在金英助看來，那些草圖里的首飾被製作出來一定會很棒，只是似乎並不符合呂煥雄那個公司的風格。

呂煥雄回來的時候看見金英助正在翻看自己的草圖本，有些生氣地搶了回來。

好像覺得自己稚嫩的設計被看見有些丟臉。

「不要亂翻我的東西…」

「抱歉…」

「走吧…我送你們回去。」

呂煥雄將本子塞回外套口袋，便拿著卡去結賬了。

回程的車上，空氣仍然是尷尬的。

金英助喝了些酒，但他的酒量似乎很好，沒有表現出什麼醉意。只是呂煥雄能用余光感覺到副駕駛上的人偶爾會看向自己，欲言又止的樣子。

「好好休息，明天公司里見吧。」

把他們送到公寓樓下的時候，呂煥雄已經很累了。他看了看手機屏幕顯示的時間，已經是夜裡十點多。

他擠出禮貌性的微笑目送那幾個外國人上樓，但金英助卻遲遲沒有跟上去。

「煥雄。」

人還是回過了身喊他的名字。

呂煥雄沒有應他，只是站在原地看他。看金英助露出那種，像從前他看到過的那樣擔心他的神情，但他突然變得很害怕這種關心的目光。

「這些年你過得好嗎？」

金英助問他。他在酒館裡無數次想向他搭話時都被人冷冷的眼神堵得無法開口，可是他還是想知道這個自己日夜都想著的問題的答案。

呂煥雄不知道金英助有沒有看出自己那一刻短暫閃過的動搖，但還是微微張開了唇，用最平淡的語氣回答了他：

「不好。」

他轉身拉開車門坐會駕駛座，留下了呆在原地的金英助。

呂煥雄也不知道自己為什麼要這樣回答他。

他夢到很多次他們重逢的畫面，原本以為如果自己真的有機會再次見到金英助，他一定會哭著抱住他，告訴他沒有他在身邊的日子多麼孤獨痛苦，告訴他自己有多想他。

只是這一天真的到來了，卻發現自己做不到坦誠地面對這個人。

呂煥雄不想承認自己過了那麼多年還是喜歡著這個人，那些小孩子隨口說說的諾言他還一直記在心裡沒有忘記過，他還在因為金英助而無法喜歡上別人。

他覺得即使大家都變了，那段回憶在自己心中的分量還是永遠不會改變。金英助仍然是那個對他來說最重要的人。

可是金英助呢，他好像只是一個可以一聲不吭就拋下自己，留下自己獨自面對那些苦痛的人。如果告訴他那些自己幼稚的想法，或許金英助會覺得可笑嗎。

呂煥雄不願意再想。

只是那個夜晚，他還是失眠了。

但工作還是要繼續，他每天周旋於這些外國人和金英助之間，做著一些細碎的工作。

直到確認設計圖的那天，在會議室里，呂煥雄輔助的設計師在投影屏幕上展示了那張戒指圖。

呂煥雄看見那個熟悉的設計的時候愣了一下，金英助也同樣，因為他見過這個作品的草圖，就在呂煥雄那本手稿本上。

呂煥雄想起自己曾經給設計師看過這個戒指的草圖，但收到的是不好的評價，也沒有讓他給負責人送上去。

反應過來自己的設計被剽竊了的時候，他的腦袋空白一片。

「你的設計真的是自己畫的嗎？」

金英助突然質疑地問設計師。

他站起來將那張圖拿在了手上重新確認，甚至連細節都一模一樣，他清楚地記得那分明是呂煥雄草圖本上特別的設計。

「你什麼意思？」

設計師的語氣有些不悅。

「這明明是呂……」

「好像是有什麼誤會了，大家不要激動。」

呂煥雄也趕緊站了起來，他打斷金英助的話用著急的眼神示意他坐下。

金英助不明白他為什麼要阻止自己，如果這發生在他們公司，這位設計師一定會被開除。呂煥雄明明是有能力的，為什麼要委屈在這樣的人手下工作。

設計師心虛，也沒有繼續追究下去，這讓呂煥雄松了一口氣。只是在接下來的會議里，金英助一直用不解又擔憂的眼神看向他。

就在呂煥雄無法再集中精神時，敲門聲響起。

「你好…這邊會議室馬上有下一組人要用。」

「嗯，我們馬上就結束。」

負責人應聲，在大家收拾著桌上雜亂的文件和設計圖時，設計師提前離開座位將呂煥雄帶了出去。

金英助看見呂煥雄被叫到不遠處磨砂玻璃的透明隔間里，低著頭一言不發地聽那位設計師說著些什麼，他想過去找他，卻被身邊的同事留住商量改圖的細節沒辦法走開。

等到他應付完手上的事情時，呂煥雄剛好從玻璃隔間里走出來，他的表情很不好。

「你等一下。」

呂煥雄聽見了金英助的聲音，但沒有停下腳步。直到金英助忍不住上前拉住了他，就在辦公室之間的走廊里。

「我讓你等一下。」

「你到底想幹什麼？」

呂煥雄一把甩開了他的手，用不可理喻的眼神看著這個害自己被罵的人。設計師把怒氣撒在了他的身上，即使做錯的人並不是他。

「那是你做的設計不是嗎？我在你的本子上都看到了。」

「那又怎樣？」

「所以你就打算這樣忍著？」

就算說出來又能怎麼樣，呂煥雄覺得金英助根本理解不了自己的狀況，這裡是不可能會有人相信一個設計師會偷自己助理的圖的，即使鬧大，那也只會讓他在這個公司里再也呆不下去。

呂煥雄在聽到腳步聲的時候沈默了幾秒，幾個趕著時間快步走向會議室方向的同事經過走廊，匆忙的動作不小心撞上了金英助。

他看見被撞到的人口袋里掉出了一個小罐的果汁。

那是金英助早上經過便利店時買來的。

他在公寓附近的便利店看見幾個穿著高中制服的學生在裡面買早飯，突然想起以前自己的樣子，也很久沒有喝過這裡的果汁了，他買了一罐本想帶給呂煥雄，但議程的繁忙讓他一直沒有找到機會給他。

那罐果汁掉在地上的時候，他聽見了呂煥雄冷笑的聲音。

「金英助，我們都已經不是高中生了，不要再意氣用事了。」  
「你以為你在為我好在幫我嗎？那只是你強加給我的而已，還有你買的那些果汁，我告訴你，我根本就不喜歡喝這種東西。」

呂煥雄口無遮攔地說著些彷彿要把金英助心扎穿的話。

其實他說謊了，只是在氣頭上的他只想把心裡的憋屈全部發洩出來。

這個莫名其妙消失又莫名其妙出現的人，憑什麼總是要這樣擾亂自己的生活。

「你是認真地在說這些話嗎…？」

但金英助的眼神還是讓他的心軟了一下。

「總之你不要再多管閒事了。」

不歡而散。

呂煥雄狠下心轉身走掉的時候，金英助落寞地蹲下身撿回了那罐最終還是沒有送出去的果汁。

……

在好不容易抽出空的週末，金英助獨自坐上了回到老家的列車。

他已經好久好久沒有回來過這裡了。上次見到父母，已經是他突然被送出國的時候。

那些天金英助偶爾會帶著傷回家，校服也總是會被弄髒，他謊稱是自己不小心才受的傷，可是這種蹩腳的謊言瞞不住大人。寄住的親戚發現了他在學校被欺凌的痕跡，才緊張地通知了他的父母。

他還記得他們連夜乘車來到首爾的時候，已經決定好了要將他送去美國，其實他不想走，可是一個高中生根本無法反抗他的父母，他們甚至連再去學校找呂煥雄的機會都沒有留給他，就已經把他送上了前往異國他鄉的飛機。

金英助度過了一段很艱難的日子，語言不通，身邊也沒有朋友。

更重要的是，他的腦子里總是會想到呂煥雄。

他想見他，想告訴他自己並不是故意要拋下他的，他擔心呂煥雄沒有他在身邊會撐不下去，他害怕悲劇會重演。

愧疚和歉意在他的心裡從來沒有消散過，哪怕是一個瞬間也沒有。

再次見到呂煥雄的時候他真的很高興能夠看到他還健康地生活著，呂煥雄好像變得成熟了一些，雖然還是很沈默，對自己也多了很多抗拒。

金英助有些受傷，可是又覺得自己沒有資格再去貿然靠近他，便也配合著呂煥雄盡量不去打擾他的情緒。

但這對他來說好像還是太難了。

金英助在回家前，來到了那片墓地。

他將一束白色的鮮花放在了曾經那位好友的墓碑前。

這些年他一直堅持著給那人的父母發消息，不管是節假日的祝福，還是朋友忌日時的道歉，即使從來沒有收到過回復。

黑白色的照片里，是好友的笑臉。

他覺得自己好像總是活在不可控的愧疚和痛苦之中。

他以為自己的關心可以讓遭受霸凌的朋友感受到一點點溫暖，他是那個學校的學生里唯一參加了好友葬禮的學生。

在那個下著毛毛細雨的日子，他穿著黑服想要為他送行，但朋友的父母卻把他趕走了。

『都是因為你我的兒子才會……』

他的母親說，是因為金英助沒有顧忌地幫他出頭，才會讓他受到變本加厲的霸凌，如果沒有他，也許那天的悲劇就不會發生。

金英助才覺得自己自以為的好意好像傷害了很多人，不管是那個自殺的好友，還是呂煥雄。

他只是想要幫助他們，可結果總是事與願違。

是呂煥雄的話點醒了他，自己的衝動有多麼愚蠢，強加給別人的善意原來並不會帶來好結果。

那些天他思考了很多，在和家人度過短暫的週末後，他又回到了首爾。

繁忙的工作逐漸麻痹了他的神經，他和呂煥雄之間除了工作上必要的對接，也不再有過多的交流。

他能感覺到他在呂煥雄身邊時他的緊張，也在盡可能地讓自己少出現在他身旁。

呂煥雄在這裡工作得好像並不開心的樣子，他其實看得出來，設計被剽竊的人很不甘心卻又不願意說出口，只是每天埋頭做些那些沒什麼意義的打雜工作。

金英助就這樣看著本該屬於呂煥雄的作品，最終作為這個項目主系列的產品被推了出去。

發佈會進行得很順利，雖然呂煥雄現在會場看著主持人的介紹時，看上去有些難過。

但隨著發佈會的圓滿結束，金英助回到韓國的工作也終於要告一段落了。

可是就這樣離開的話，好像會留下永遠的遺憾。

那次爭吵過後，他和呂煥雄並沒有正式和好過，他還是有很多想對他說的話，即使不知道他願不願意抽出時間來聽。

在離開首爾的前一晚，他還是鼓起勇氣邀請了呂煥雄和他一起吃晚飯。

在辦公室的茶水間里，呂煥雄看見金英助走進來的時候本想逃出去，然而在金英助遲疑著說出下班想和他見面的時候，他還是沒有拒絕。

呂煥雄也知道，明天金英助就要回美國了。

他們在金英助的短租公寓附近的餐吧里點了一些小吃。

年輕的社區里酒吧氛圍很好，調動氣氛的音樂大小在讓人們剛好可以聽見彼此說話的範圍內，呂煥雄少見地點了一杯高度數的酒。

其實呂煥雄很少喝酒，他清楚自己的酒量並不好，兩杯燒酒就能讓他頭暈目眩。

可是那天他卻不想保持清醒，他怕清醒著的自己會覺得難過，難過他和金英助的再次相遇還沒來得及和好就又要分別，可能再也不會有機會再見。

放著小吃和兩杯酒的高腳圓桌邊，誰都沒有先開口講話，只是彆扭地默默喝酒。

「你找我出來就只是為了看我喝酒嗎？」

過了許久，臉被酒精醺得微紅的呂煥雄終於打破了兩人的沈默。

「我明天就要走了。」

「我知道。」

「煥雄…」

金英助喚人名字的時候，玩著吸管的人才緩緩抬頭看他，酒量不好的人眼神帶著醉意，但還是努力地裝出清醒的樣子。

「對不起。」

呂煥雄聽見人道歉的時候，眼睛還是不自覺變得濕潤了一些，可是他覺得那一定是酒精的作用。

「為什麼要道歉？」

「我没有考慮你的感受就……」

「都已經過去了。」

沒有讓金英助把話說完，呂煥雄冷冷地打斷了他。

呂煥雄害怕金英助說出那些掏心窩子的話，會讓他在這裡想起以前的那些事，他怕自己會忍不住哭出來，讓自己在金英助面前更加丟臉。

掛在調酒台旁牆上的時鐘的指針沒有停止地移動著，兩個人之間的空氣又回歸到了沈默。

直到他們不得不離開的時候，呂煥雄已經醉得快要站不起來。

金英助攙扶著呂煥雄走出店外，本想將人送回家，但呂煥雄嘴裡念叨著糊話也沒辦法清楚地說出自己家地址，讓金英助不得不帶他回到自己的公寓。

即將到期的房間里已經被收拾得整整齊齊，兩個行李箱在玄關邊上放著，呂煥雄雖然不清醒，但看見那兩個箱子的時候，還是想起了這個人馬上就要離開的事實。

他的心還是揪了起來。

反應過來的時候，被抱到床上的自己已經抓著金英助的手臂臉埋在他溫暖的懷裡痛哭了起來。

「不要哭…」

他能感覺到環抱著自己的人在揉撫著自己的後背，但這種溫柔只會讓他的淚水更加無法控制。

「你知不知道我有多想你……」  
「我真的好恨你……金英助…你就這樣拋下我…你就是個混蛋……」

爛醉的人好像再也無法壓抑自己，眼淚鼻涕讓他漂亮的臉變得亂七八糟，他看見金英助紅著眼眶的樣子突然覺得很痛苦。

他還是會走的，就像那時候一樣。

「和我一起去美國生活吧，好不好…」

那是金英助本打算在酒桌上對他說的話，他掙扎了很久都沒有說出口，但呂煥雄的反應就和他想象中的一樣。

「又在說這些不切實際的話…」

我不像你一樣優秀，也不像你一樣有這麼好的家境，不能說走就走輕易地放棄這裡的一切。呂煥雄哭著，用溢满泪水的眼睛生氣地看着他。

呂煥雄才意識到，原來他們本就是兩個世界的人。

只是命運的作弄讓他們短暫地有了交集罷了，當真了的自己才是那個天真的傻瓜。

金英助不知道該怎麼安慰懷裡的人，呂煥雄傷心的樣子讓他很心疼，可是擁抱的力度再大，哭泣著的人身軀仍然是顫抖得厲害的，好像再也沒有辦法平復。

那些痛苦的記憶又回到了呂煥雄的腦海裡。

呂煥雄不敢想象自己到底是怎麼支撐過來的，那些黑暗得可怕的日子，金英助離開以後的日子，從此再也難以感受到快樂的日子。

他想讓他不要走，不要再把他獨自留在這個苦悶得讓他快要喘不過氣的地方。

他只是想告訴金英助，自己其實很需要他。

可是不爭氣的他還是說不出那些話，只能讓自己的眼淚止不住地落在金英助胸前的衣料上，直到身體開始發酸，累得連流淚的力氣也耗盡。

金英助捧起他掛滿淚痕的臉吻上去的時候，呂煥雄還是忍不住皺緊了眉。

他的吻還是那麼溫柔，柔軟得讓人心臟發疼。

不知道是因為悲傷，還是酒精的作用還未散去，呂煥雄的身體變得有些敏感，金英助只是輕輕地撫觸過他的皮膚就會引起他一陣顫慄。

可是呂煥雄還是把自己交給了身體的本能反應，他回吻這個深情地親吻著自己的人，儘管人的撫摸讓他呼吸變得有些急促，他還是強忍著沒有躲開。

金英助是可以感受到呂煥雄的緊張的。

他沒有讓吻變得太深，只是想撫慰呂煥雄不安的情緒，而懷裡的人也終於不再流淚，他的身體仍然有些僵硬，但也努力配合著自己的懷抱，直到兩個人都再也控制不住地擁著對方纏綿在一起。

褪去身下人衣服的時候，呂煥雄仰起脖子看他的眼神是濕漉漉的，他還記得以前自己無數次看見他用這樣的眼睛看自己時心裡的悸動，每一次都會他想要吻這個人，又怕嚇到他。

但今天誰也沒有再忍耐自己的慾望。

金英助用溫熱的指腹輕輕揉著呂煥雄的耳垂，又將帶有酒味的吐息落在了他的脖頸上。在人喘息加速的時候，他用自己柔軟的舔吻顫抖著的人的鎖骨、胸前最敏感的突起，直到腰側，每一個被吻過的地方都會泛起淡淡的粉紅色。

呂煥雄的慾望被金英助不緊不慢的動作逐漸挑起得開始腫脹難受的時候，突然被溫熱口腔包圍的刺激讓他弓起了腰禁不住呻吟出聲。

金英助分開了他的雙腿，將人的性器含在了嘴裡用舌頭柔柔地撫慰著，他握住呂煥雄想要抓緊床單的手，十指緊扣。

那種無法讓他釋放卻又會讓快感加深的舔弄讓呂煥雄不自覺想要夾緊雙腿，但金英助的發絲蹭著他的大腿內側，他也只能拼盡理智去控制著，直到被握緊的雙手指節用力得泛白，金英助終於松開了他。

呂煥雄原以為那麼久沒有被使用過的部位再次被打開時會很疼，他還記得第一次和金英助做愛時的不安，可是金英助還是溫柔得沒捨得讓他感覺到一絲疼痛。

不管是擴張的時候，還是被進入身體的時候。

呂煥雄終於還是被金英助的炙熱填滿了全身，他不知道那天晚上他們做了多久，只知道金英助一直緊緊地抱著他，他懷抱自己的溫度柔化了身下的衝撞，讓呂煥雄只能在朦朧中記得那種最敏感最舒服的感覺。

他好像一直在喚著呂煥雄的名字，就在他的耳邊。

陽光透過窗戶灑落在呂煥雄眼皮上的時候，他緩緩睜開了疲倦的雙眼。

柔軟的棉被嚴實地蓋在他的身上，金英助就在他的旁邊，仍然沈浸在睡夢中。

呂煥雄側身去看他的睡臉。

平穩的呼吸讓他的胸膛起伏著，他的鼻梁很高，唇型是他喜歡的好看的樣子，睫毛很長皮膚也細膩得透潤。一切都是呂煥雄最不捨的樣子，這好像是他最後一次能夠這樣靜靜地看著這個人的臉的時間了。

我們還會再見面嗎？應該再也沒有機會了吧。

昨晚的溫存還在，但呂煥雄覺得有些可惜，都怪自己喝了太多的酒，金英助在這張床單變得發皺的床上對他是怎樣溫柔的，他的腦中已經只剩下一些零碎的片段了。

金英助，我好像還是很愛你。

呂煥雄本想等人醒來後親口對他說，可是又覺得一切都已經太晚了。

等金英助醒來的話，他可能會更加難受，他不想再在他面前痛哭一次，不想要讓自己說出那些丟人的輓留的話，美好的記憶到這裡停住也許就是最好的結尾了。

在身邊的人睜開雙眼之前，呂煥雄還是放輕了動作起床沒有吵醒他。

他撿起散落在地上的衣服靜靜地穿上，留戀的目光落在了玄關處那兩個行李箱上。

最终他還是忍住了悲傷，沒有停下離開的腳步。

……

後篇 逃亡吧

呂煥雄被手機鈴聲和震動吵醒的時候，是在他因為宿醉而在家再次昏昏沈沈睡去的下午。

他到家後無力地哭了一會兒，又默默擦乾自己的眼淚躺在床上不小心睡著了。

他覺得自己做了一個很長很長的夢，夢里他還穿著高中制服，金英助還在他的身邊，給他買了那時候他最喜歡的設計師品牌的戒指。

被柔光籠罩的畫面很真實，讓呂煥雄在半夢半醒中好像又哭了。

只是蜷縮在被子里的身軀顫抖得再厲害，也沒有人會從身後抱住他。

床頭櫃上的鈴聲響了很久呂煥雄才終於醒了過來。

他抓過傳來震動的手機，話筒里他上司的聲音似乎很著急，背景音是一片安靜。

他說他現在在手術室外面，合作公司的設計師在去機場的路上發生了車禍，要讓呂煥雄趕緊過去幫忙處理聯繫。

剛才還在頭痛的呂煥雄完全清醒了，他的心漏了一拍，遲疑地問著受傷的設計師名字，得知是那個團隊裡唯一的韓國人。

當他趕到人來人往的醫院時，金英助的手術已經結束了。

麻醉還未退去的人靜靜地躺在普通病房裡，呂煥雄透過玻璃窗看見他的腿打著石膏，似乎傷得很重。

直到聽到醫生對他們說明情況時，呂煥雄懸著的心才終於放下。

醫生說金英助除了腿上的傷需要修養一段時間不能走動，身上並沒什麼大礙，等人醒來觀察兩天就可以出院了。

其他幾個外國設計師已經登上了飛機，只剩下金英助不得不留下來養好腿傷才能離開。

上司讓呂煥雄幫忙聯繫修養期間的住處和看護，可是那麼趕的時間里，短租公寓也已經不能再續簽，呂煥雄在金英助出院前打了很多通電話聯繫，也沒有找到一個合適的地方可以安頓好行動不方便的他。

「要暫時住在我家嗎…？」

呂煥雄在病床邊拘謹地問。

他有些抱歉，自己沒有好好跟金英助告別就悄悄離開了，害他一個人出了意外，又沒能替他找到更好的可以讓他靜靜修養的地方。

但金英助看上去並沒有絲毫責怪他的樣子，欣然答應了呂煥雄。

離開醫院的那天早上，金英助坐在呂煥雄租來的輪椅上默默地看著這個人圍在他身邊忙前忙後，辦出院手續、艱難地抱他上出租車、提著一堆亂七八糟的東西。

終於把金英助送回自己住著的小公寓的時候，他沒能呆上太久就又要趕回公司繼續工作了。他交代金英助在家乖乖地呆在家等他買晚飯回來，無聊了就隨便看看電視都可以。

兩個人之間的距離好像莫名縮小了一些，大家都沒有刻意提起過就在前些天他們才一起度過的那個晚上的事。

金英助看著呂煥雄的家裡放著他提前給自己買好的生活用品，還有從他行李箱里抽出來的一些換洗衣服，才發覺呂煥雄其實很懂得照顧人。

他的家裡有一個大玻璃櫃，上面放著很多同樣符合他品味的首飾。他的書桌旁邊是一些金英助都沒有看過的專業書，還有簡易的畫圖工具。

呂煥雄好像在自己不在的時間里，一直很努力地生活著。

金英助突然有種欣慰的感覺，他在這個滿是呂煥雄生活痕跡的房間里，靜靜地呆了很久，直到夜幕降臨，密碼鎖打開的聲音響起。

呂煥雄帶著從餐廳打包來的韓餐回來的時候，時間已經不早了。

他說不知道金英助喜歡吃什麼，可能在國外呆久了會想念老家的味道才買了些最簡單的餐食。

金英助露出溫柔的笑容說自己吃什麼都沒關係，也真的把他買來的東西全部吃完了。

他們的相處模式突然變得很平靜，就好像什麼都不曾發生過，雖然心裡的距離不再像高中那樣親密。

呂煥雄其實有一瞬間很慶幸金英助沒能坐上飛機，雖然照顧坐輪椅的人並不容易，可是這場意外似乎給他們製造了更多相處的時間，那種明知道是總有一天會結束的短暫幻象，但還是想珍惜著度過的感覺。

金英助在家的時間沒辦法工作，但偶爾會借用呂煥雄的工作台畫圖。

他畫了很多東西，但都沒怎麼給呂煥雄看過。

恢復平淡的日子就這樣悄無聲息地過著。

在一個呂煥雄加班回來的晚上，他坐在地毯上的小矮桌旁擦著頭髮，金英助的手機在他的面前，一條信息讓屏幕亮起。

仍在專注畫圖的金英助似乎沒有聽到短信鈴聲，但呂煥雄還是不小心瞥見了上面的內容。

『請你不要再來我兒子的墓前，也不要再給我們發消息了，我們永遠都不會原諒你的，希望你不要再來打擾我們的生活。』

呂煥雄讀不懂這篇信息的意思，但他看見終於畫完圖申了個懶腰的人前一秒還平靜地轉著輪椅的把手來到他身旁，下一秒拿起手機看見消息時臉上的表情就突然變得很難受。

一種說不出的隱忍的難過。

呂煥雄看著他，發現金英助的眼眶似乎慢慢在發紅。

他呆呆地對著手機上的字看了很久，直到太久沒有動作讓屏幕自然地暗了下去。

金英助聽不見自己在喊他的名字，只是回過神來的時候，呂煥雄正在緊張地看著他。

「你還好嗎？」

他問金英助，這個人似乎都沒有發現自己的眼淚已經掉了下來。

呂煥雄還是不知道金英助為什麼會突然流淚，但看著他難過的樣子又不忍心開口問他，只能從茶几上抽來幾張餐巾紙遞給他。

「我想去海邊走走，明天可以陪我去嗎…？」

金英助接過餐巾紙隨意擦了擦自己臉上的淚痕，緩緩看向呂煥雄，看著這個擔心自己的人輕輕點頭。

「嗯，我們早點睡吧。」

那天剛好是沒有工作的週末，在兩人簡單地吃過早飯後，呂煥雄替他收拾了一下便推著他的輪椅一起出了門。

高中時代的記憶已經有些久遠了，兩個人一起拼湊著彼此的記憶才終於找到了前往那片海的路。

原本圍封著沙灘的鐵欄已經被拆掉，這片海灘似乎已經被開發成了一個小小的旅遊景點。

他們到達的時間，已經有一些帶著孩子的家長在那裡鋪上了野餐布吃著便當，還有幾對情侶手牽著手赤腳踏在沙上散著步。

原來那個他們擁有著共同回憶的地方，不知不覺間發生了這麼大的變化。

呂煥雄推著輪椅小心地走在凹凸不平的沙地上，他的動作很慢，生怕會控制不住讓輪椅翻倒。

但金英助卻很放鬆，他一直望著遠處的海平線，波浪在陽光下泛起好看的光芒，在清涼的海風輕拍在他臉上時忍不住深呼吸，去感受這片海讓人舒心的氣味。

呂煥雄安頓好輪椅放下心坐在與他身旁高度一致的階梯長椅上時，才終於有心思去靜下來看這片變得有些陌生的海。

他們坐在彼此身邊，誰都沒有開口去破壞這片安靜的氛圍。

那天金英助握住他的手逃到這裡的畫面又浮現在了他們眼前，即使他們並不知道互相心裡此刻正想著同樣的回憶，可是那份美好似乎又重新把他們的心連到了一起。

他還記得金英助和他說過，他們要永遠在一起，也記得金英助緊緊牽著他的手的觸感，那份溫暖好像仍然深藏在他的身體里，在每一次他快要支撐不住的時候默默發揮著作用，在他心裡開出了溫柔的花。

他有些走神地看向了身邊的人。

金英助的臉在陽光下，晶瑩的皮膚似乎要透出光來，回憶的剪影在他眼前漸漸虛化又重合，他好像在錯亂間看見了金英助穿著高中制服的樣子。

呂煥雄低下頭才發現，自己身上穿著的也是那套高中時被無數次畫花又再洗乾淨的舊舊的校服。

『煥雄，我們以後一起成為珠寶設計師吧。』

身旁的人望著海的方向，輕聲說著。

海浪的波紋映在了他閃爍著光芒的瞳孔里，在他轉過頭直視自己時，呂煥雄彷彿能看見自己就在對方的眼裡。

我們要一起逃離這個地方，去過擁有彼此的生活。

我們一定會幸福的。

穿著校服的人用溫情的目光注視著他，又用寬大的手掌握住了他被海風吹得冰涼的手，他的體溫是溫熱著的，就像他溫暖的性格一樣。

呂煥雄突然覺得只要能夠呆在這個人的身邊，那些壓得他心臟生疼的痛苦好像再也不算什麼了。他曾經遍體鱗傷地獨自承受著，直到那道光出現，他終於看見了希望的形狀。

呂煥雄看著他的臉看得入神，但手上的溫度卻真實得不像是夢境。

他又看了看自己被握住的手。

「煥雄？」

坐在輪椅上的人不知是什麼時候將手伸向了他，又輕輕地將他比自己要小很多的手握在了溫暖的掌心裡。

「冷嗎？手怎麼變得這麼冰。」

金英助有些擔心，海邊的風的確有些大了。

但呂煥雄搖了搖頭擠出了一絲心酸的笑，那種回憶消散，不得不回到現實的可惜。

他又有了想要永遠躲在這個地方的心情。

就像那個時候一樣，只是自己已經不再是那個可以任性的高中生的年紀了。就算生活再不如意，他也得獨自面對，也得接受金英助有一天還是會離開他身邊的事實。

心还是揪得难受。

這短暫的幸福時間，如果可以永遠不結束該有多好。

……

金建學回來的時候，他們久違地一起去了母校附近的餐館吃飯。

收到金建學要出差來首爾的信息時呂煥雄真的很開心，畢業後他們已經很久沒有見過面了。

呂煥雄提早了一些等在餐廳門外，看見剛工作結束的金建學穿著西裝趕來的樣子忍不住笑了笑。

以前的金建學在學校總是穿著寬松的運動服，突然這麼正式還讓他有些不適應，但他好像也沒怎麼變的樣子，不做表情的時候雖然有些嚴肅，但他看向自己露出笑容時還是那種熟悉的感覺。

「你看，我就說我們會再見面吧。」

金建學坐下來解著西裝的紐扣，其實他還不太適應穿這樣的衣服，只是工作需要又讓他沒有辦法。

他看見呂煥雄比起以前開朗了一些的樣子，問著他最近發生了什麼好事，如果不是金建學這樣提起，他也不知道原來自己在這段時間有了這些變化。

他們在身邊坐著基本都是大學生的餐館裡聊著天，聊他們的工作，也聊他們的生活。

沒有那種許久不見的拘謹，他們好像有聊不完的話題，以至於飯桌上的盤子都已經空了，金建學提出要去附近的酒吧一起喝一杯。

呂煥雄也沒有拒絕。他們來到曾經在聚會的時候一起去過的酒吧里，點了兩杯度數很低的雞尾酒繼續著話題。

「對了，我也是回去翻高中的活動冊才發現的。」

原來金建學知道金英助這個人。

呂煥雄也是從聽見金建學接下來說的那些話開始才恍然發現，原來自己對於金英助並不像自己想象中的那樣瞭解。

對一直折磨著他的記憶，對他獨自承受著的痛苦，自己似乎一無所知。

金建學記得那時候呂煥雄給他看的拍立得照片上的臉，回到老家和父母住在一起後，他偶然翻看高中活動的照片時才發現，原來那個呂煥雄喜歡的人曾經和他就讀同一所高中。

很多人都聽說過他的故事。他說。

「我們學校以前有一個因為被霸凌而跳樓自殺的學生，金英助好像是他的朋友。」

在那個學生去世以後，金英助就轉學了，沒想到是去了首爾。

那個件事鬧得很大，還登上過報紙。但因為是不同班的學生，他知道的細節也不太多，很多都是聽同學們傳八卦的時候說的。

金建學感嘆著這個世界真小，竟然能讓他們這樣連在一起。

但看到呂煥雄的表情逐漸變得沈重的時候，又覺得自己似乎說錯了話。他本想不再繼續說下去，但呂煥雄卻讓他一定要把知道的全部告訴他。

金建學看著呂煥雄急切的樣子，才緩緩把自己所知道的全部告訴了他。

他說金英助在他們那個不算好的高中里，似乎是個很正直的人，還幾次幫著那個學生一起反抗過霸凌他們的人，只是不知道為什麼那個學生的父母似乎很怨恨他，也許是把失去了孩子的痛苦都遷怒到了他的身上。

「聽說那天他從教學樓天台跳下去的時候，金英助就在他的面前。」

一些記憶的碎片突然湧現。

也是在那個瞬間，呂煥雄才明白過來那天他站在天台邊被金英助拉下來的時候，他為什麼會抱著自己哭得那麼傷心。

可是他從來都沒有在自己面前提起過這些。

他終於知道了那通短信是誰傳給他的，也知道了金英助為什麼會突然流淚。

原來治癒自己的人，也一直承受著那麼多不好的回憶，而自己卻從來沒有發覺過。

那天和金建學分別，回到家中的時候，他突然覺得不知道要怎麼面對金英助。

呂煥雄覺得很羞愧，也不知道該怎麼做才能讓金英助心裡的傷口歸於平整，他甚至不敢告訴他自己知道了這些事情。

只是看著金英助還是一如既往平靜的樣子，在記憶不去刺痛他的時候，他在自己的面前，總是可以做出那副比誰都要平和的模樣。

從醫院復診出來，金英助和他並排走在了一起。

醫生說金英助的腿恢復得很好，只要不做太劇烈的運動，正常走動都沒有問題，也不需要再坐輪椅了。

呂煥雄雖然安心了下來，但這也意味著金英助馬上就得離開了。

那天他在電腦屏幕上看見了金英助預定機票的頁面，也看見了上面寫著的日期。好像已經不剩什麼時間留給他們了，呂煥雄還是得面對他最不想面對的離別。

他和金英助回家前，兩個人經過了便利店，本想隨意買點便當就解決一頓飯。但在呂煥雄提著購物籃走向飲品區的時候，他看見了金英助伸向罐裝果汁的手停住又縮了回去。

「想喝就買吧。」

呂煥雄走了過去，拿走兩罐放在了籃子里。

他知道自己的氣話好像被他記在了心裡。

回到公寓，他們坐在地毯上的小矮桌邊拆著便當的塑料封，心不在焉地吃著。

呂煥雄覺得自己應該把握最後的時間敞開心多跟金英助說些話，可是話到了嘴邊還是說不出口，只能默默地拿著筷子將便當里的小菜一小塊一小塊地送進嘴裡掩飾自己的情緒。

他有些討厭彆扭的自己，連對金英助坦率都做不到，還貪心地想要和他在一起。

「我幫你一起收拾行李吧。」

他憋了很久，最後從喉嚨里擠出的還是這樣違背內心的話。

「嗯。」

金英助的東西不算多，留在這裡的大多都是一些日用品，衣物和工作資料也兩三下就收好了。

呂煥雄才想到那些他借用自己工作台畫的設計圖，自己好像從來沒有想過要看。他的工作太忙了，每天回到家已經累得不想說話，和金英助之間也沒有過太多的交流。

在金英助綁著行李箱鎖的時候，他走到桌邊翻了翻那些圖紙。

金英助隨手畫的設計都很好看，好像隨便抽出來一張就可以簡單地通過。只是有一張，他畫得最用心的一張，是一枚戒指。

材質被用鉛筆淺淺地標記著，一個不算新鮮的設計，銀制的戒指，幾顆黑色的寶石鑲嵌在上面點綴著，雖然並不是一模一樣，但呂煥雄還是認出來了。

那是他高中時有一段時間天天戴著的戒指的模樣。

呂煥雄不知道金英助是什麼時候記住這的，但心裡的觸動還是讓他愣在了桌旁。也許金英助也從來沒有忘記過，那些他們之間最寶貴的記憶。

再不把自己的心意告訴他的話，就真的沒有機會了。

「煥雄？」

金英助好不容易將鎖弄好起身的時候，被呂煥雄衝上去抱住了。

「我們還會再見面嗎…？」

他掙扎了很久很久，直到金英助也摟住了他的腰，他才終於艱難地開口。

「你還會想見到我嗎…」

可是呂煥雄沒有想到，金英助會這樣回答。那些爭吵所留下的心結好像一直沒有被解開，金英助還記得呂煥雄說的，他恨他。

他看著這樣的金英助，心裡很不是滋味。

「我其實…」

呂煥雄想告訴他，他其實都知道了，金英助所承受著的傷痛，那些他從來沒有說出來過的事情。

可是他還是忍住了，他知道自己作為一個外人，沒有參與過那段過去的人，沒有辦法去揣測那個已經離開了這個世界的人是怎麼想的。

但是他覺得那個人一定不會恨他，呂煥雄最明白在絕望中有人願意拉自己一把是什麼感覺，至少他從來沒有恨過金英助，相反，他很感謝他，是金英助給他帶來了他人生中最美好的一段回憶，如果沒有他，也許自己早就放棄了。

他是救過自己的人，現在該輪到自己來報答他了。

即使沒有辦法代替那個離世的人撫平他的傷痕，但至少他還有能力告訴金英助自己的想法不是嗎。

「我從來都沒有恨過你…我說的那些全都是氣話，我…」

他緊緊地抱著金英助，將臉埋進了他的胸膛沒敢直視他的眼睛，也不知道金英助的眼眶已經紅了。

「我一直都很感謝你，你是那個救了我的人，沒有人會恨你的…」

金英助說不出話，只是一直聽著懷裡的人抽泣著說著這些他從來都不敢想的話。

「我不想要你走…我想和你在一起，可是我…」

我還是太懦弱了。

呂煥雄覺得自己的雙腿早已陷進了這個痛苦的沼澤里，明知道再走下去只會越陷越深，卻連抓住繩索逃離的勇氣都沒有，他怕那根救命的繩索會再次被割斷，怕自己會再次陷入更深的泥濘中。

他還是痛哭了起來，明明決定再也不要在金英助面前這個樣子，卻還是沒有做到。

他的淚一直流，直到金英助松開懷抱用心疼的眼神看著他，他用指腹替自己抹去了湧出的眼淚。

「要和我一起逃嗎…？」

他問呂煥雄。

金英助還是看見了呂煥雄的痛苦，即使他自己的心也殘缺不全。

呂煥雄其實過得很不快樂，在這個好像永遠無法讓他實現夢想的地方，讓他受盡委屈的地方，他很想拉他一把，可是自己曾經拋下過他，又怎麼能讓他再次無條件相信自己。

要逃嗎。

他看著金英助，直到最後，他仍然是被拯救的那一個人，就像以前一樣，每一次都是金英助，也只有金英助願意向他伸手。

雖然他並不知道，其實他在金英助的心裡，呂煥雄也同樣是那個救贖的存在。

金英助從來都沒有告訴過呂煥雄，在首爾與他相遇的時光拯救了他，在寄人籬下的日子里，在沒能阻止好友自殺的愧疚中，是呂煥雄的出現讓他本以為會永遠黯淡下去的人生出現了希望。

他曾經想過要放棄自己，可是看到呂煥雄在痛苦中堅強著的樣子，他好像再也找不到沈浸在悲痛里不願醒來的藉口。

在呂煥雄身邊的自己是他人生中所看見過的自己最好最有衝勁的樣子。

對金英助來說，呂煥雄才是那個把他從絕望的洞窟里拉上來的人。

而現在，紅色的繩索就在呂煥雄的眼前，只要伸手去抓就一定能看見曙光了吧。

這一次，他還是用盡全部的勇氣抓住了他。

……

機輪與跑道急速摩擦的聲音讓呂煥雄的耳邊變得有些模糊。

飛機起飛的時候，坐在靠窗位置的呂煥雄的手裡，是兩張他最喜歡的那位法國設計師的珠寶展票。

呂煥雄向公司申請了半個月的假期，和金英助來到了那個他們曾經一起憧憬過的國家。

並沒有像以前想象中的那樣拿著厚重的行李出發，他們帶著最輕便的行囊來到了巴黎，入住了市區一間簡簡單單的民宿。

不算大的住宿空間里，是簡潔的雙人床。

雖然時差讓他的身體不免有些難受，但新鮮感帶來的喜悅很快將身體的不適蓋了過去。

呂煥雄將背包隨意地放在了地上，走向了可以看見異國街道的陽台。

一個沒有認識他們的地方，不用畏畏縮縮看著別人眼色的地方。

只是看著底下一張張陌生的外國臉孔，在街道上悠閒地走著，就讓呂煥雄感覺到了放鬆。

這裡的節奏似乎要比首爾慢得多。

「走吧，展覽馬上就要開始了。」

金英助不知道是什麼時候跟著走到了陽台，從呂煥雄的身後輕輕環抱住了他，他溫柔的聲音就在自己的耳邊。

「嗯。」

呂煥雄看著金英助自然地牽起了他的手，在這個不用在意別人眼光的地方，他就這樣跟在了他的腳步後。

那是呂煥雄第一次去看那位設計師的珠寶展，他沒有想過自己會有機會來這裡，也從來沒有感覺這麼滿足過。

他好像又想起了自己高中時每天抱著珠寶設計的作品書夢想著有一天可以來到法國的樣子。

他走在一個個小透明玻璃櫃前，細細地看著每一個被擺放在上面的展品，全都是他最喜歡的設計，最喜歡的風格，那些曾經的堅持好像都有了意義。

金英助一直站在呂煥雄的身旁沒有松開過他的手，他很久沒有見過呂煥雄這麼開心的樣子了，從心裡散髮出來的藏不住的喜悅，在他的臉上，在他仰起的嘴角。

他們從展廳出來的時候，隨意找了一家餐館走進去，翻開寫滿了他們看不懂的文字的菜單，碰運氣地點了一些。

幸運的是服務員送上來的餐盤上，都是些呂煥雄喜歡的味道。

他們聊著剛才展覽上的首飾設計，金英助笑他，難得休假出來怎麼還總是說著工作，呂煥雄也覺得自己似乎沒有一個休假散心的樣子，他的腦子里還滿滿的都是那些展品。

可能是因為做著同一個行業的工作，他們的談話好像永遠不會冷場，關於設計的話題總是讓呂煥雄充滿熱情，即使他還沒有成為自己所夢想著成為的設計師。

但呂煥雄眼裡的光還是吸引住了金英助。

「我知道這附近有一個戒指工坊，明天一起去吧。」

金英助說著，看呂煥雄微笑著點了點頭。

大學畢業後，呂煥雄似乎就再也沒有做過手工戒指。

他們坐在體驗工坊里，雖然短時間里做出的手工戒指不免會有些粗糙，但過程仍然讓呂煥雄感到興奮。

他看見金英助在旁邊專注的樣子，他的手法要比自己熟練得多，好像是因為大學的時候經常會需要交這種作業的緣故，那部分他沒有參加到的金英助的人生，似乎要比他想象中的充實。

他們連續幾天泡在工坊里，都在認真地完成著如果呆在公司里一定不會被通過的作品。

只是那不是工作，他們可以隨心所欲地做那些他們想要做成的樣子。

逃離苦悶的時間比他們所想的要過得快很多，他們呆在巴黎的那半個月里，好像真的忘記了所有煩惱，眼裡只有彼此。

可是現實終究是無法永遠逃避的。

他們回程機票上的目的地並不一樣。

在離開巴黎的前一晚，他們在民宿的客廳里坐著聊了很久的天，一些沒有太大意義的話題，只是兩個人說著都笑得很開心。

金英助在空氣變得安靜，呂煥雄的神情開始有些落寞的時候，拿出了那只他在工坊里用心做成的戒指。

銀制的，鑲著幾顆黑色寶石，雖然並不是太精緻的樣子，卻讓呂煥雄很感動。

金英助將它戴到呂煥雄的無名指上。

「你是在向我求婚嗎？」

呂煥雄笑著和他講著些開玩笑的話。

「我還有一個驚喜要給你。」

金英助在手機郵件中翻著些什麼，又將屏幕轉向呂煥雄的方向，上面是一些英語的對接內容。

在他正準備細看的時候，金英助緩緩開口告訴他，自己在首爾的時候偷偷將他的作品集發到了他公司上司那邊，向他極力推薦了呂煥雄。

我們那邊正缺優秀的設計師，他們看了你的作品都說很期待可以和你合作。金英助說。

他說著，又拿出了一張機票，遞到了呆呆愣住的呂煥雄跟前。

「和我一起走吧。」

我再也不會放開你的手了。

呂煥雄覺得自己好像真的踏上了逃亡的旅程。

他的前路布滿了未知，他本該因為懼怕而遲疑而慌張，可奇怪的是，呂煥雄這次沒有再感覺到害怕。

因為在他的身旁，金英助正緊緊地牽著他的手。

Fin.


End file.
